You Posted What?!?
You Posted What?!? (pl. Kto wrzucił ten film?) to trzynasty i czternasty odcinek trzeciego sezonu (ogólnie pięćdziesiąty dziewiąty sześćdziesiąty) serialu Szczury laboratoryjne. Jego premiera odbyła się się 28 lipca 2014 roku w USA i 7 lutego 2015 roku w Polsce. Jest to dwuczęściowy odcinek. Opis Część 1 Dzięki pechowemu filmikowi cały świat dowiaduje się o tym, że Adam, Bree i Chase posiadają supermoce. Rząd pragnie zabrać rodzeństwo Donaldowi. Leo i Douglas za wszelką cenę chcą dowiedzieć się kto jest odpowiedzialny za wrzucenie do sieci filmu. Część 2 Adam, Bree, Chase i Donald uciekają z rąk rządu. Wraz z Leo i Douglasem stają do walki z Krane'm i S-1. Rząd jednak nie daje za wygraną i zamierza znaleźć rodzeństwo. Streszczenie mały|lewoAdam, Bree i Chase są na misji. Naprawiają na niej rurę z użyciem supermocy. Nie wiedzą jednak, że nagrywa ich jakaś dziewczyna... małyW szkole wszyscy się na nich patrzą. Pani Perry mówi im, że w sieci pojawił się film o nazwie "Pierwsi na świecie bioniczni ludzie". Szczury i Leo są tym przestraszeni. Pani Perry pokazuje im film z tej misji. mały|lewoGdy szczury wracają do domu, chcą powiedzieć o zajściu Donaldowi, Douglasowi i Tashy, jednak oni już wiedzą. Postanawiają uciec z miasta i ukryć się, podczas gdy Donald ma jeździć po świecie i przekonywać ludzi, że Adam, Bree i Chase nie stanowią zagrożenia. mały|lewoChase jest pewien, że przeskanował teren misji i nikogo tam nie było, jednak Douglas i Leo odkrywają, że była tam jakaś dziewczyna. Na górze dom zostaje opanowany przez rząd i w ostatniej chwili Douglasowi i Leo udaje się uciec. Idą do szkoły i mówią Perry żeby sprawdziła bazę uczniów i wyszukała tą dziewczynę. Ta jednak mówi, że ta dziewczyna nie chodzi do szkoły. Idą na miejsce misji i odkrywają tam ślady super szybkiej osoby i uważają, że to Krane w Cyber-masce. małyWracają do szkoły. Nagle przychodzi tam Krane ze swoją wspólniczką. S-1. Okazuje się, że ona także jest bioniczna. Douglas włącza alarm. Krane powala dzięki elektrokinezie Douglasa i Perry. Leo chcąc uciec zostaje zatrzymany przez S-1, która używa pola siłowego i więzi w nim Leo. Później zwala na niego sufit. Złoczyńcy uciekają. Tymczasem w domu Agent Graham stara się wyciągnąć informacje na temat Adama, Bree i Chase'a. Rodzeństwo ma być zabrane do specjalnego ośrodka badawczego. Okazuje się, że już nigdy się nie zobaczą. Do szkoły dociera straż pożarna po alarmie, który włączył Douglas. Perry zostaje z Leo i próbuje zdjąć z niego belę. Leo trafia do szpitala. Rząd pozwala Tashy odwiedzić syna, ale tylko kiedy oni będą obecni. Na miejscu okazuje się, że Leo zniknął. Tasha i Perry są przerażone i myślą, że Krane go zabrał. W domu nadchodzi czas, gdy Adam, Bree i Chase mają zostać zabrani. Żegnają się z Donaldem. Ale Adam sprzeciwia się rządowi i mówi, że nigdzie nie idzie. Uderza jednego agenta. Agent Graham wyciaga broń, ale Chase wytrąca mu ją z ręki dzięki molekularnej kinezie. Adam używa wybuchu energii by powalić agentów. Razem z Bree, Donadlem i Chase'm uciekają. Docierają do szpitala. Adam i Chase ukrywają się wewnątrz, a Bree i Donald zewnątrz. Perry mówi im, że Leo zginał. Adam i Chase są przerażeni, jednak Perry poprawia się, że zaginął. Mówi, że Krane go zabrał. W kryjówce Krane'a budzi się przywiązany Leo. Myśli, że Krane go porwał, jednak Douglas go uspokaja. Mówi mu, że Krane się już dawno wyniósł z tej kryjówki. Douglas mówi Leo by zrobił ruch jakby rzucał piłką. Leo tak robi. Leo strzela laserem z ręki. Okazuje się, że Douglas wmontował mu bionikę. Leo i Douglas szukają czegoś by pogrążyć Krane'a, jednak w tym momencie on przychodzi z S-1. Leo postanawia pokonać wrogów nową umiejętnością, jednak nie trafia ich. Krane powala ich. Nagle przychodzą Adam, Bree, Chase i Donald, którzy stają do walki z wrogami. W domu Agent Graham widzi na komputerze sygnał z nadajników Adama, Bree i Chase'a i razem z innymi agentami idzie po nich. W kryjówce Szczury i Donald przekonują się, że S-1 jest bioniczna. Krane powala ich i zaczyna dusić Donalda kinetyką molekularną. Rzuca nim o ścianę. Bree staje do walki z S-1, a Adam i Chase z Krane'm. S-1 mówi Bree, że Chase jest całkiem niezły, jednak Bree nie jest tym zachwycona. S-1 powala Bree. Kiedy Krane prawie zabija Adama i Chase'a, Leo chce uderzyć laserem S-1, jednak nie trafia i laser powala Krane'a. Zdezorientowana S-1 zostaje pokonana przez Bree. Szczury i Donald nie mogą uwierzyć, że Leo ma supermoce i Donald jest wściekły na Douglasa i mówi, że Tasha go zbije. Nagle przychodzi rząd, który chce złapać Adama, Bree i Chase'a, jednak Douglas wskazując na Krane'a i S-1 mówi, że to są źli ludzie. Agent Graham każe zakuć Krane'a i S-1, jednak ten wstaje i zamierza zabić Grahama, ale Bree ratuje agenta, a Adam powala Krane'a laserem. Graham dziękuje Bree. Douglas daje Grahamowi klatkę, która ma bioniczny zakłucacz sygnału. W domu Tasha, Douglas i Leo oglądają audycje, w której Graham mówi, że Adam, Bree i Chase nie są groźni i pomagają ludziom. Leo mówi Douglasowi żeby nie mówił Tashy, że ma supermoce. Przychodzi Perry, która flirtuje z Douglasem. Leo dziękuje Perry za pomoc i ściska jej dłoń. Tasha poznaje prawdę, że Leo jest bioniczny. W audycji na żywo Adam i Chase zaczynają się być demolując studio. Później Graham mówi, że od tej pory Adam, Bree i Chase należą do niego. W klatce są S-1 i Krane. S-1 nie wie co teraz zrobią. Krane mówi jej, żeby się nie martwiła bo ich moc sięga znacznie dalej i jej bioniczni bracia i siostry się już o to postarają. Potem widać obracającą się Ziemię i przybliżenie na wyspę nieopodal Japoni na której jest bioniczna armia. Krane mówi: "Powstań bioniczna armio. Powstań!" Obsada Główna * Billy Unger jako Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman jako Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund jako Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams jako Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks jako Donald Davenport Nawracająca * Graham Shiels jako Victor Krane * Jeremy Kent Jackson jako Douglas Davenport * Maile Flanagan 'jako 'pani Perry * Ashley Argota jako S-1 * Ben Bodé jako Agent Graham * Wiele osób jako Bioniczna armia Cytaty Supermoce * Adam: Laserowy wzrok, Super siła, Wybuch energii * Bree: Super szybkość * Chase: Pole siłowe, Kinetyka molekularna, Wizja ciepła * Leo: Laserowe kule, Super siła * Krane: Elektrokineza, Tritton, Pyrokineza, Kinetyka molekularna * S-1: Termokineza, Pole siłowe, Wybuch energii, Kinetyka molekularna, Super siła, Super szybkość Ciekawostki * Jest to drugi dwuczęściowy odcinek w trzecim sezonie i czwarty ogólnie. * W tym odcinku świat dowiaduje się o bionicznych mocach Adama, Bree i Chase'a przez Krane'a. * Pani Perry zakochuje się w Douglasie. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym Perry zakochana jest w Douglasie. Następne to Under Siege, Bob Zombie, The Curse of the Screaming Skull. * Okazuje się, że Krane posiada nową wspólniczkę - S-1. * Leo i Douglas początkowo myśleli, że dziewczyna, która nagrała misję Szczurów to Krane w cyber-masce. * Jest to pierwszy raz, gdy Perry ma styczność z wrogiem Szczurów. * Donald po raz drugi płacze. Pierwszy raz płakał w odcinku No Going Back. * Douglas wspomina jak zniszczył laboratorium w odcinku No Going Back. * S-1 była zakochana w Chase w tym odcinku. * Adam, Bree i Chase wygłaszają mowę w telewizji. * Bioniczne moce zostały zaakceptowane przez ludzkość, a Adam, Bree i Chase zostają na wolności. * Krane i S-1 zostali aresztowani w tym odcinku. * Okazuje się, że niedaleko wybrzeży Japonii leży wyspa, na której znajduje się bioniczna armia Krane'a. ** Krane, S-1 iBioniczna armia następnu raz pojawi się w odcinku Rise of the Secret Soldiers. * S-1 zmiażdżyła prawą ręke Leo w tym odcinku. * S-1 jest trzecią osobą w serialu, która użyła dwóch supermocy jednocześnie. Wcześniej Krane zrobił tak w odcinku No Going Back, a potem Chase w odcinku Sink or Swim. * Leo dostaje bionikę w tym odcinku od Douglasa. * Leo trafił laserową kulą w Krane'a nokautując go chwilowo. * Od tej pory Adam, Bree i Chase pracują dla agenta Grahama. * Leo i Parry zaprzyjaźniają się w tym odcinku. * Pod koniec odcinka Tasha dowiaduje się o bionice Leo. * W USA ten odcinek został wyemitowany wcześniej w aplikacji Watch Disney. Link do odcinka * http://www.baje.pl/movie/85216/Szczury+Laboratoryjne/Kto+wrzuci%C5%82+ten+film%3F. Zobacz też en:You Posted What?!?